


On The Twins

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda falls asleep sat up; Pietro carries her up to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Twins

Peter steps slowly into the room, and here he carefully stoops, rushing to his sister’s side. She is asleep in one of the manor’s armchairs, a book in her lap and her head tilted to the side.

He reaches out and, for a second or two, he allows his hand to hover tenderly and noiselessly over her cheek for a moment or two, but he doesn’t touch her. Wanda’s breathing is quiet but plainly audible in the silence of the room.

He carefully puts his hand behind her back and another behind her knees, lifting her and supporting her back carefully as he does so.

"Pietro?" Wanda’s sleepy question comes in little more than a whisper, and he considers correcting her like he does everyone else, from Charles X-Creepster to his mom, that "it’s Peter now."

But Wanda knows full-well that the origin of his recently Americanized name, and he doesn’t like it when she tries to pry too deeply where his feelings from “normal” high school are concerned.

”Hey, sis. You’re gonna crick your neck sleeping like that, huh?” Peter says instead, and Wanda turns her head, blinking tiredly in the direction of the armchair.

"Mmm." is her response, and Peter carries her out of the room and up the stairs; she only leans against him, and she is warm.

"Riveting read, was it?"

"Thesis on controlling mutations." Wanda replies quietly, and his wish to tease her about it swiftly fails him. "It was dull though."

"Uh-huh." He ascends the stairs, and when Ms Munroe arches an eyebrow at him, he bows his head slightly, apologetic.

"It’s a little past two, children." She says. "While I have grown used to your apparent need for little sleep, Pietro-"

"It’s Peter, lady, what the Hell?"

"You are not usually up so late, Wanda. And you usually walk upon your own feet."

"I fell asleep in the study." Wanda murmurs apologetically, and she stands from Peter’s hold, rubbing at her flushed cheeks. "Sorry, Ma’am."

"It is of no consequence." Ms Munroe says, and God, Peter loves her voice. Smooth, resolute and low; he could listen to her talk for hours. "Good night."

Peter walks with Wanda to her room, and she glances at him momentarily: a sign that she wishes to make a request. She opens her mouth, but before a word can exit her lips, the plate of two cookies and glass of strawberry milk is in his hands and proffered to her.

Wanda smiles: Peter would do - and does - anything he can to keep her happy. “You always know what I’m thinking before I do.”

"Course I do. Smarts weren’t evenly allocated in our case, Wanda." She sticks out her tongue at him and he laughs, putting out the tray for her. "Night night, sis. I’ll put your book away."

"Thank you, Pietro." She murmurs, and affectionately she leans to kiss his cheek. He pats hers in return and then he disappears from her sight, moving to do as promised with the text.

Wanda remains leaning against her door for a moment, and then she sets her tray down on her bedside table, taking one of the cookies and dipping it into her milk.

She should sleep, really, but-

Wanda looks to the texts piled on the floor: the sooner she learns to control her power, the sooner she can sleep all she wants, with no fear of harming anyone at all.

With that in mind, she plucks the first from the pile, opens it in her lap, and settles on the edge of her bed to read.


End file.
